


Weird Things Customers Say In Bookshops

by telperion_15



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’d think, being a telepath, I could come up with a better way to approach you, wouldn’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Things Customers Say In Bookshops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).



> Written as part of a meme for luninosity, for the book title prompt 'Weird Things Customers Say In Bookshops'.

"Books are very friendly, don't you think?"

Erik froze in the act of placing the last book of the new shipment on the shelf, and then slowly turned his head to the right. “I beg your pardon?”

His response was a cheerful smile, and a mused, “Well, not friendly, exactly. More, comforting. Knowing that you can pick one up and find any piece of knowledge you need between the covers. I like that.”

“I’m sorry, but can I help you with something?” Erik asked carefully.

“Oh, yes, of course! Do you have any copies of _The Mutant Question?_ ”

Erik contemplated the shelf in front of them, where twenty copies of the book in question resided, their titles complete with chirpy question marks. Erik loathed those question marks. As far as he was concerned, there was no ‘mutant question’. Mutants existed, and that was that.

Silently, he held out the copy of the book still in his hand, the one that he’d been just about to shelve before being interrupted by this frankly slightly odd customer.

The customer had the good grace to blush, and then took the book. “Er, thank you.” The blush deepened, even as the man chuckled at himself. “You’d think, being a telepath, I could come up with a better way to approach you, wouldn’t you?”

“You’re a mutant?” Erik said, before he could stop himself.

The customer’s eyes (blue, Erik couldn’t help noticing) widened. “Oh,” he said. “How refreshing.”

“What is?”

“Most people don’t like the telepath thing, but you don’t care. Or, at least, you don’t care about anything except that I’m a mutant.”

“Are you reading my mind right now?”

The man blushed again. “Well, your thoughts are very loud. I can’t really help it, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Erik snapped, and then clamped his mouth shut abruptly.

The man blinked, and then smiled. “I’m Charles,” he announced. “Charles Xavier.” He stuck his hand out, realised it was the one holding the book Erik had just given him, laughed, and juggled the book into his other hand.

A little hesitantly, Erik took the customer’s – Charles’ – hand. “Erik. Lehnsherr,” he replied.

“Nice to meet you, Erik,” Charles said brightly.

The handshake went on for perhaps a second or two too long before they both let go. Erik cleared his throat roughly, and cast around for something else to say.

“So, are you actually going to read that, then?” he asked eventually, gesturing awkwardly at the copy of _The Mutant Question?_ Charles still held.

“Yes, of course. I’m very interested in seeing what people think of us.”

“I _know_ what people think of us,” Erik muttered bitterly.

“Not everyone thinks those things, Erik,” Charles said, his voice suddenly gentle. He took Erik’s hand again, and Erik felt a shiver go down his spine as Charles’ thumb rubbed across his knuckles.

“Do you want to have a coffee with me?” he found himself asking.

Charles smiled. “I think that was supposed to be my line,” he said. “It’s why I came over here, after all.”

“Ah.”

“But yes, I would love to have a coffee with you, Erik,” Charles continued. “Shall we?”

Erik started to nod, and then cursed under his breath and looked at his watch. “My break isn’t for another half-an-hour,” he said.

Charles winked, and then raised two fingers to his temple. Erik’s boss’ voice suddenly floated over from the direction of the till.

“Lehnsherr, you might as well take your break now.”

“Did you do that?” Erik asked Charles.

“I might have done,” Charles replied. He looked slightly ashamed all of a sudden. “It’s not the most honourable use of my mutation, I grant you, but…”

“It’s amazing,” Erik told him sincerely, and then congratulated himself on the renewed blush that suffused Charles’ face.

“Thank you, my friend. Although we should probably go before your boss remembers what the break schedule really is. I know a little coffee place round the corner, if that suits? And then you can tell me all about your mutation. Something to do with metal manipulation, is it? How remarkable.”

Erik let himself be led from the store by the grip Charles still had on his hand (and, if he was being honest, the rest of him). He was already beginning to suspect that Charles might be the kind of mutant question he’d rather enjoy answering.


End file.
